When an area is being remodeled, it is often necessary to resheet the walls. When the walls are resheeted, the electrical outlets are recessed unless each outlet is disengaged and brought forward to be flush with the newly installed wallboard.
A number of previous patents have disclosed means for extending receptacles of an outlet box.
Thus, in application Ser. No. 3,609,647 by Castellano, a second plug receptacle is extended from a initial receptacle.
Similarly, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,180,303 by Damsky, a plug-in electrical receptacle extender is disclosed. The plug-in receptacle extender is designed to project through an opening in panelling. Thus, as in the Castellano patent , the invention is utilization of two receptacles to extend the length of the initial receptacle.
In the present invention, the receptacle plug-in is not extended out flush with the wall. Instead, the cover and asthetic coverings are extended to be flush with the newly installed wallboard.